


Being Out Isn't That Hard

by EthanStrangeNygma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Ducky is Gibbs' brain when it comes to relationship, How Do I Tag, I can't believe this is not a tag, Jethro Gibbs Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Tony DiNozzo, Soft Jethro Gibbs, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit OOC, this is self indulgent ngl, who cares anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanStrangeNygma/pseuds/EthanStrangeNygma
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have been dating for a few months and Gibbs is too scared to come out. That is, until Tony gets slightly hurt on a mission. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Being Out Isn't That Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, I wrote it thinking about my partner. It's not beta-d, so mention any mistake, as English isn't my first language.
> 
> Enjoy! xx E.A.J

Tony sighed as he came into work a few minutes after Gibbs. They had came together, as they’ve done for the better part of the last 4 months, but one of them always came a few minutes later, as to not give the team any clue about what was going on.

Gibbs and him had been dating for about four months now, but they didn’t came out at work. In the beginning, it was mostly because their relationship wasn’t that stable : they were both extremely stubborn, and had a bit of issues staying together. Honestly, as much as they loved each other, they both thought they wouldn’t make it past a month before breaking up because Tony was a smartass and Gibbs had communication issues. But they did. They had a long talk, Gibbs using up about all of his words supply in one go.  
And Gibbs admitted he was scared. Scared of coming out, scared of the relationship making Tony a target to his countless enemies. Scared to lose what he had wanted for so long. 

So Tony understood why it was hard for Jethro to be brave about this, and he didn’t push. It’s not like they would be close to each other at work anyhow. Even though rule #12 had been bent to become “No making out with coworkers at work”, and Gibbs had assured Tony he would enforce it, about a week before calling Tony in an elevator meeting and promptly making out with him for a good 15 minutes. And Vance was pretty much watching all the time, so they couldn’t even sneak a quick peck from time to time. 

Tony was thinking about it when Gibbs strode into the bullpen.  
“Dead body in Chesapeake, gear up!” At least that was a great way not to think about coming out at work. The case ended up being much more complex and much more dangerous than they thought it would be. It ended up with McGee and Tony in the middle of Delaware and Gibbs and Bishop doing their best to keep them safe from Washington with the help of Delilah. And they failed. The moment the first gunshot, Gibbs and Delilah both went pale and shared a look. She immediately understood that the fear she felt for Tim, Gibbs felt it for Tony. And it didn’t help when both men screamed.

McGee felt a bolt of pain go through his body as a bullet grazed his thigh. It was soon followed by Tony’s scream when a bullet took a chunk of flesh out of his arm. That was bad. They were sure it would be safe.  
They fired a few shots of their own, and they took down both of the men. As they turned back, the back up that Bishop had called for them arrived. They were sent to a nearby clinic. McGee didn’t need stitches, but Tony did. They had to wait two hours to be cleared and to hit the road back to Washington. McGee decided to drive, as Tony needed a little moment to unwind from the stress of the hospital. Tony shot a text to the team, telling them they were finally on the way back home. He then sent one to Gibbs, telling him he loved him. The answer came immediately.

He smiled bright and held his phone close to his chest.  
“Well, Tony, what’s up? A pleasant text?” Asked McGee with a smile.  
“Yeah… I can’t tell you from whom, but I love them so much.”  
“Tony, I know who it is.” Tony choked at that.  
“What?! Probie, you better explain!”  
“The ringtone, Tony. Like Bishop, you have a special ringtone for everyone. And that was Gibbs’ one. We all know you are in love with Gibbs. But we can’t tell if your feelings are returned.”  
“Oh shit. How did you get so clever, probie?”  
“Always knew, deep down. So did Abby. And I’m an investigator. Learnt from the best.” They both smiled.  
The rest of the ride was quiet. Tony fell asleep and McGee woke him up when they were at about ten minutes away from the Yard. The moment they stepped in the bullpen, McGee ran to Delilah. Tony felt taken aback by the fact that Gibbs wasn’t here, he strode behind McGee. He was soon here with an armful of worried Abby and Bishop. He held them tight, finally realizing they really did nearly die, and that he couldn’t ever go without telling them one last joke, giving them one last smile.  
“Where’s Gibbs?” he blurted out. “Abby where is Gibbs?”  
“He went to see Ducky. Do you want me to get him?”  
“No need Abs.” McGee pointed to the elevator. It had opened to a disheveled Gibbs and a smiling Ducky. 

**************************************************************************  
The moment he learnt McGee and Tony were close to the Yard, Gibbs sprinted down to Ducky’s lab. He was lucky, Palmer had his day off, he could talk to Ducky peacefully.  
“Duck?” he entered the lab.  
“Jethro! What is going on? No one is hurt?”  
“No, they are both good. Few stitches for Tony, but it’s not that serious.” Ducky let out a relieved sigh. “Actually, I came here to talk to you.”  
“Oh. I guess it is about Anthony, am I wrong?” Gibbs was taken aback, and that made his old friend smile. “Jethro, don’t you think I would have it figured out by now?”  
“What exactly do you know, Duck?”  
“Well, between other things, that you are very much in love for our young Anthony, and that he’s very much in love with you as well, Jethro.”  
“Duck I’m scared.” said Jethro. “He got hurt. And I hate it. I know he’s capable of caring for himself, but…”  
“Jethro. This will not end like Shannon and Kelly. Anthony is extremely careful, he is not senior agent for nothing.”  
“I know. But I’m scared still. If people learn about our relationship, he could become a target.” Jethro ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.  
“We will make sure he will not. How long have you two been involved?”  
“4 months or so. Nobody except you knows about that.”  
“Jethro. You can come out. A gentleman is proud of who he is dating.” Gibbs couldn’t help but smile, and Ducky smiled too.  
“You really have my back on relationship, Ducky. Thanks. C’mon, let’s go back up, they might be here now.  
**************************************************************************

The moment they laid eyes on each other, Tony didn’t think twice, neither did Gibbs. They met halfway, in the middle of the squadroom. Gibbs immediately wrapped his arms around the younger man and Tony buried his head into the crook of his neck.  
“Never do this to me again, Tony.” Gibbs said, louder than he intended.  
“I promise you, Jethro. I’m sorry.” They both didn’t let go right away, ignoring the tender smiles from the team. Gibbs pulled back slightly to cup Tony’s cheek. Tony smiled. “I’m fine, Jet. We are fine.” Gibbs took a deep breath. “What’s up, boss?”

His brain short circuited as he felt his lover’s soft lips on his. His eyes fell shut and he pulled Jethro a little closer to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around Gibbs, knowing that it was what the man needed. Only him knew that hardass Gibbs needed reassurance when it came to him being hurt. Not surprising given his history of lovers.  
He ignored the gasps and cheers coming from everywhere in the bullpen, wrapped in a bubble that was only for him and Gibbs. His Gibbs, his Jethro, kissing him in the middle in the bullpen. He was on cloud nine. He pulled back, and saw Gibbs blink back tears. 

“I am fine, Jethro. I’m here, alive and well, and I’m not going anywhere.” he whispered. Gibbs nodded, and the kiss Tony places on his cheek made him smile, the smile only Shannon, Kelly and Tony ever brought to his face : bright, real, always coming with a blush Tony said was lovely. Tony smiled and cupped his cheek “It’s better when you smile, sunshine.” 

The nickname slipped naturally, and he realized it half a second too late, when Abby let out a cry. Gibbs turned to see tears brimming in her eyes, and into basically everyone else eyes as well, even Delilah and Vance. His cheeks turned pink, and Tony melted at the sight. They parted from each other, and Gibbs soon had an overexcited Abby jumping around and asking questions. Tony took the congratulations from everyone, and McGee head slapped him.  
“Can’t believe you held out on me, Tones!”  
“Probie, it wasn’t my wish. But now you know. 4 months and I’m so very in love with him.” That earned him a whole lot of wolf whistling colleagues, and a big hug from Abby.

When they got home that night, and after a long night of passion, Tony turned to Gibbs with a smile.  
“See? Being out isn’t that hard. They still love you and respect you. And we will be fine.”  
“Promise on that?”  
“Pinky promise, Jethro. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Tony.”  
They were asleep in a matter of minutes, Gibbs wrapped in the arms of the person he loved the most. He couldn’t wish for anything else.


End file.
